


How Did I Let You Talk Me into This?

by morphia



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark [11]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's short and silly. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did I Let You Talk Me into This?

Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis

“How did I let you talk me into this?” Tony was asking at one point, though there was absolutely no way of knowing it was him. The two were clad from head to toe in fluffy costumes. Steve’s costume looked like a large teddy bear, and Tony had a bunny suit on. They were sitting on a bench in the far end of a large convention hall, taking a few moments to recover. 

“I think it was a combination of Miss Potts’ threats that she would throttle you in your sleep, and my affirmation that I wasn’t going to prevent this.” and not only because they weren’t living together yet, so not all nights were spent in a shared bed. “And maybe a promise or two from me.” Steve then said in a quieter tone. There was a moment of silence after this, and Tony got to his feet when the moment was gone.

“Right. I remember now. I can go around doing charity things if I know I’ll get to do _that_ to you later.” he was grinning, but no one could see. An exaggerated motion of the hand resembling a salute followed, and Tony then turned on his heels, going to amuse some children on the other end of the hall with some wacky dance moves. 

Steve watched him with a faint smile on his face and a blush reserved only to himself. Well, it was a small price to pay if it got Tony to survive Pepper’s wrath another day. Steve got to his feet too and went in another direction, striking noble poses to a bunch of ladies and their children.


End file.
